


Poinsettia

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Sappy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "You look beautiful," is the first thing out of Alistair's mouth when he arrives at Abigail's home for her Christmas get-together tonight.
Relationships: Abigail Callaghan/Alistair Krei
Kudos: 6





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I had the inspiration to write some Kreibigail, so here it is!

"You look beautiful," is the first thing out of Alistair's mouth when he arrives at Abigail's home for her Christmas get-together tonight.

She does. Her hair is out of her usual ponytail and falls down her to her shoulders, golden star earrings sparkle in her lobes, her lips are painted a cheery (and, in his delectable) red, and she's wearing a gorgeous red dress with an adorable snowman pin on the left side of her chest. Something about the look brings out just how stunning her blue eyes are. Or maybe that's just him. He loves her wide, ever determined eyes.

"Thank you, Alistair," Abigail chuckles. She steps forward to get her greeting kiss, which he gladly gives, and steps back. She looks down at his hands curiously. "Are those for me?"

He does a doubletake and glances down. Oh, right; he'd forgotten for a moment he was holding a bouquet of poinsettias. They had been a last minute decision, inspired by the Christmas season and the sudden urge to get his girlfriend something beautiful for the occasion before he went to her house. It had nearly made him late to the party.

Poinsettias always caught his eye this time of year. They truly are a lovely flower, from their star-like shape to their pleasing red bracts and pretty, little, yellow flowers inside. Alistair has a bit of a soft spot for them. They tend to be his choice of decoration over holly or mistletoe (though he didn't mind them either; in fact, he was almost hoping Abigail had mistletoe set up somewhere in her house). He had seen a shop selling them on the way over, and pulled to a stop to buy a bouquet for Abigail.

"Oh, uh, yes," he offers them to her, stumbling over his tongue a tad. "I thought you might like them. They're my favorite Christmas plant, and well, beauty should go with beauty."

"Smooth line," Abigail snorts, but takes them gingerly, an affectionate smile on her face. "Thank you, Alistair. That's so thoughtful of you."

"I'm a thoughtful man," he kids, and steps inside.

Abigail closes the door. "I'll have to put these in a vase. They can go on the table next to the tree."

Alistair hears her, but is too struck to respond.

An idea suddenly hits him.

"Hold on," he says.

Abigail frowns. "What is it?"

Alistair plucks one of the poinsettias out of the bouquet and snaps the stem off. Abigail stays still as he arranges what's left to stick in her hair above her right ear. He raises his hand slowly in case the flower falls out, but it doesn't.

"There," he declares. "It goes great with your dress."

Abigail reaches up to gently touch one of the red bracts. An amused smile spreads across her face. "You're right, it does. I think I'll keep it in for the party."

She shifts the bouquet into one hand and takes his arm with the other.

Strangely, or maybe not so strangely, it reminds Alistair of a couple walking down the wedding aisle together.

As soon as the mental imagery is in mind, it occurs to him, not for the first time, how lucky he is to have this woman in his life. She's not only breath-taking - and she is, standing there dressed like that and holding the poinsettia bouquet - she's so brave, intelligent, and considerate. They had been friends ever since they first met while working and in their time together, first as friends then as a couple, she had made him a better man. She makes him want to _be_ a better man. One that's worthy of her affections. Because it makes him wince to see her narrow her eyes and purse her lips in angry disappointment at something skeevy he did, said, or planned. Abigail is so wonderful and has brightened his life. He wants to earn her love and hopes he has thus far.

Maybe someday, they will walk down the aisle just like this.

"Ready to go?" Abigail asks. "Just about everyone is here. My dad went straight for the wine the moment I told him you were coming."

"Oh, did he?" Alistair remarks snidely. He and Robert would never get along it seemed, no matter how he tried to change his worst ways for his daughter. "Did you not tell him I was invited until he was already here?"

"I didn't think I had to tell him my boyfriend was coming," she rolls her eyes in exasperation, though there is no true aggravation in them. "Play nice with him tonight, please."

"I always play nice with him; it's him who doesn't play nice with me," he chuckles. In his view, however, it's true. "Tell him that."

Her eyes flash, and Alistair can't say he doesn't shiver at the ferocity in them. "I did. He should be on his best behavior tonight. I expect you both to act like the grown ups you are, especially with everyone else around. I throw these parties for fun, not to start fights."

"Yes, ma'am," he teases, but the warning look she shoots is enough to shut him up.

So instead, he leans down presses a hard kiss to her lips.

"I promise," he says.

Abigail relaxes. "Good. I want you two to get along. You're practically family at this point."

Alistair is pleased to hear her say that. And maybe, he thinks as they enter the living room, and Robert's death glare immediately hits him from beside the ornately decorated Christmas tree, someday the word 'practically' would slip from that sentence altogether. Perhaps next year's Christmas gift could be a ring and a question.


End file.
